Update v2.9.0.1
Update 23 (v2.9.0.1) was released February 20, 2015 with a followup released on March 03, 2015. =iTunes Version History Notes= Feb 20, 2015 Find your allies once more for the final chapter in the Rising Flare story. This journey will not end until the Fragment is found, or the last Flame Knight is extinguished. Then celebrate your victory with a packed calendar of seasonal festivities from around the world! A NEW EVIL IS AT LARGE -- Rising Flare: Burn Out the Night * Brave a new dungeon nestled beneath a live volcano in Sinskaald Rift! * Face 3 new bosses, including the dreaded and beautiful Annemone wielding her Dark Flower Staff. * Unlock the exciting conclusion to this dramatic storyline. * Discover fresh loot, including stylish new weapons and armor. HOLIDAYS IN HARADON * Celebrate the Year of the Sheep & unlock exclusive Sheep & Lion Mounts fast -- because if you snooze, you lose! * More holidays for the blooming season -- drop by often so you don't miss the festivities! Stay tuned for more details! WHEEL OF FORTUNE * Take a spin for a chance to win special prizes that change regularly. * Your first try each day is free! * Every hero needs companions! Invite your friends to tag along for your journey through Haradon! ---- =Rising Flare III Update Released!= 20 Feb, 2015 'Feb. 20, 2015: OaC in-app News notes Hello, Heroes of Haradon! The third and final chapter of the Rising Flare trilogy is now live! Gather your allies and protect Khalin's Hammer from falling into the wrong hands! Burn out the Night and bring home the Glory! Here's an overview of the change log: NEW DUNGEON: Rising Flare: Burn Out the Night FEATURE UPDATES * Revamped Lottery System * Introduction of Invite Codes: Invite your friends to join your quest through Haradon! NEW TALENTS FOR RANGERS * Talents for Rangers (Marksman and Assassin) have been revamped. FESTIVE EVENTS * Lots of new festival events to enjoy over the upcoming months. Lots of mounts and pets to be obtained! ---- = In-App Update Notes = New Storyline *The Flame Knights are striving to reclaim the fragment of Khalin's Hammer from Annemone, the high priestess of the Shadow Curia. A battle has broken out near the edge of Sinskaald Rift. New Dungeon: Rising Flare: Burn Out the Night *The new dungeon, Rising Flare: Burn Out the Night, is now available. *Three new bosses and one deadly trap, which you have never seen before, await any challengers. New Dungeon Now Open! '''3 Mar, 2015 'Mar. 03, 2015: OaC in-app News notes Gather your allies and equip yourself once again as the new Dungeon is now open for you brave warriors of Haradon! Face '''Annemone, the power behind the Shadow Curia, who is planning to claim Khalin's Hammer and use its powers to extinguish the remaining Flame Knights! Reclaim the lost fragments of Khalin's Hammer before Annemone or the Shadow Curia can, and defeat her in Rising Flare: Burn Out the Night! You can access it in Sinskaald Rift. Will you prevail, or will Haradon fall? = Update 23 FAQ = A FAQ for Update 23 was released on Feb. 10, 2015 in anticipation of the update. For more information, please view the page. = References = 2.9.0.1